Everything Will Be Okay
by AmIthatweird
Summary: After a hard case the team goes to the bar and Steve and Danny finally get some time to show each other some affection - much to the disgust of some onlookers who decide to take their anger out on Danny. Rated T for Violence and Homophobic language. Oneshot. Mcdanno.


**A/N – Hey guys.! My name is AmIthatweird and this is my first story written under this name. A few years ago I wrote a few fics under a different name but stopped after life got in the way. I recently got into writing again and decided to start fresh with a new profile.**

 **This story is one that has been in my head for a while now so I decided to write it down. I would like to make a disclaimer that I do not condone the homophobic behaviour I have written about and that I fully support the LGBTQ+ community.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0, it belongs to Peter Lenkov and CBS.**

Another case successfully solved had led to, with some persuasion from Tani, drinks at the local bar for the Five-0 crew.

The group sat around a booth table in the corner of the room, laughing and just having a generally good time. Danny and Steve where on the sofa style seating, Danny basically laying on Steve with his head resting on his chest.

As the others – Grover, Junior, Tani and Jerry – carried on their conversation about the day's antics, Danny found himself looking up at Steve's face as he watched his team's exchange. He really couldn't get over how handsome Steve was, no matter how many times he saw his face. He studied every detail; from his strong jawline, then his beautifully plump and kissable lips, his ever-so-slightly crooked nose – probably from all the times he has been punched in the face by an irate perp. And then his eyes, he could lost in those alluring eyes any day.

It was at this point that Steve realised he was being carefully studied.

"Hey Danno", he turned to look down at his boyfriend, "Watch ya thinking about now?"

Danny smiled slightly, "I was just admiring your handsomeness, baby"

"Oh really, I'm flattered, but I think you'll find that you are even more handsome than me. You take my breath away when ever I look at you."

Danny's cheeks turned a slight pink-colour at the compliment and he looked away in embarrassment. Steve smiled at his reaction before leaning down to kiss forehead gently. Danny turned back to look at him and slowly leant up to kiss Steve's lips.

It was a short, gentle kiss but it sill managed to take Danny's breath away, as it always does.

"I love you, Danno," Steve whispered.

"I love you too, you big sap" Danny replied as they looked, once again, lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Oh get a room you two," Lou groaned.

It was then the pair realised that their whole exchange had had an audience.

"Shut up Lou, it was cute!" Tani exclaimed, hitting Grover playfully on the chest.

Danny and Steve both laughed, though both were still a little embarrassed that they had been caught.

"Hey I'm gonna go head to the men's room," Danny announced as he slowly moved away from Steve.

"Okay, be quick," Steve replied as he suddenly felt the cool rush appear from where Danny had just been leaning on him.

Danny made his way through the busy bar to the door marked 'Toilets'. He pushed it open and headed through into the corridor on the other side. There were three doors coming off the corridor, one for the ladies, one for the men and one that headed outside. Danny made his way towards the men's room but before he got there he felt a pair of arms suddenly grab him from behind. He at first thought Steve had followed him to the toilets and was ready for a round of heated kissing, but when he turned to look at the man behind him he realised it was definitely not Steve. It was large, muscular man with greasy, black hair and a menacing look on his face. Danny began to struggle against the huge man.

"Get the hell off me!" he shouted as he flung his body around, desperate to get free. He kicked hard at the man's shin, causing him to let go of Danny and grab his leg. Danny took this opportunity to instantly run towards the door that led outside. This then proved to not be his best decision as before he could make it two other impossibly large men burst through said door. Danny turned to head back towards the bar, but not before one of the men tried to hit him with a right hook. Danny dodged the punch but wasn't ready for the stomach punch from the other man. He doubled over in pain, as he did the man then hit him with an uppercut to the chin causing Danny to fall back, right into the arms of the first man from earlier.

The three men dragged the short blonde outside, he did try to put up a fight but that punch to the head had left him a bit dazed so he was easily overpowered.

He was thrown forcefully down onto the concrete floor. He noticed he was in the back alley of the bar but before he could take in any more details of the surroundings, the three burley men encircled him.

"Now boys," the first guy grunted, "this is what it we describe as a disgrace to the human race. While sat in the bar before, I saw this puff kissing another man as if it was normal!"

Danny inwardly groaned. Just what he needed, a bunch of homophobic bastards who think they know better – who also happen to be insanely strong and muscular. Great, this would be fun.

The other two men looked down disgustedly at the detective, "Well let's show this fruit what happens to people like him round here"

Back in the Bar

The remaining members of the Taskforce were all still drinking and laughing away. Steve looked worriedly towards the door to the toilets, wondering what was taking Danny so long.

"Hey Steve, what's got you looking all down?" asked a slightly tipsy Tani.

"It's Danny. He should've been back by now." Steve told the group.

"Aawww, is Steve all worried about his boyfriend? That's cute!"

Steve just shook his head.

"I think Steve's right, Danny is taking an unusually long time" Junior said, concern showing on his face.

Lou and Jerry nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go check on him," Steve went to get up but was stopped when three very large men appeared in front of the group.

"Commander McGarrett, isn't it?" one of the three queried.

"Yes, what's it to you" Steve replied, he didn't recognise any of the men and he was in a rush to find Danny.

"Well, we were just minding our own business when we noticed you and your sad excuse for a partner being quite intimate with each other. It was disgusting and made me want to throw up! I have to say though I'm surprised that the governor even let you run this taskforce knowing that you're one of them, but as you are so close with the governor apparently, I won't show you what we think about you and your kind, however the same cannot be said for your partner, Danny is it?"

Steve was at first amused by what the man had to say, how could someone be so small minded, until he heard that last part, at which point anger took over him

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" he bellowed, jumping up.

"We just gave him a little punishment for being, you know, one of them," another of the group said quite proudly.

Steve had to make a split second decision, show these guys what he is really made of or go find Danny. He obviously chose to go help his boyfriend, knowing full well that his team will be perfectly capable of shaking down these idiots, judging by the looks of horror and plain fury on their faces.

He set off running towards the toilets, dodging all the drunk bar-goers. He burst through the door and headed straight into the men's room. He was shocked to find no sign of Danny there and he angrily stormed out of the toilets, wondering where the hell his Danno was.

It was then he noticed the door leading into the side alleyway. Steve ran out the door and looked around desperately. He still couldn't find his partner and he was starting to get more than worried.

"Danny!" he shouted, "DANNY!" He listened for a response.

He heard a slight whimper come from his left. He turned and that's when he saw blonde tufts of hair sticking out from behind one of the large bins.

He sprinted straight over to where his boyfriend was laying.

"Danny!" he exclaimed when he reached the battered man. And he sure was battered. His whole body was covered in extensive bruising and cuts. His right arm looked slightly lopsided and judging by the way he was cradling his side, he probably had some broken ribs. His left eye was completely black and swollen closed and blood was slowly leaking out of his mouth. His nose looked very crooked – also probably broken.

"Oh Danno," Steve whispered gently, "What did they do to you?"

He knelt down and gently lifted Danny's head into his lap. Danny looked up at him with his working eye and Steve was devastated to see the fear and hurt it showed.

"You're okay now. I'm here and I won't let them hurt you again"

Danny tried to nod but it made pain shoot through his neck and head. He whined and pressed his head into Steve.

"Shh, don't try and move, okay? I'm going to ring an ambulance to come get you, okay?"

Danny didn't reply but Steve knew he'd understood by the slight movement of his lips.

Steve carefully, as to not disturb Danny, leant down to retrieve his phone from his pocket to dial for an ambulance.

Once he'd made the call he looked down at his lover once again. It was obvious by his scrunched up face and the tension in his whole body that Danny was in pain and it broke Steve's heart. The amount of times Danny had moaned at Steve for always getting himself hurt and making Danny worry, Steve had always just blown him off and told him he was overreacting. Now he understood how Danny felt all them times he had gotten himself hurt.

Steve began to gently stroke Danny's golden hair and whisper soothing words to him and Danny started to lean into his touch.

"Oh my god, Danny!" came a shout from behind him and the others all ran up to their position. They all stood there awkwardly as they took in the scene in front of them.

"Are you okay Danny?" Junior broke the silence.

"Do I look okay?" Danny croaked, his hoarse voice surprising him.

"He must be okay if he can still be sarcastic" Lou voiced.

The group laughed quietly at the remark. They were interrupted by the sound of sirens in the distance.

"That's the ambulance, baby," Steve murmured quietly, "Everything will be okay and you'll get better. Those low-life's will get what they deserve"

"They already have" Tani said coldly and Lou, Junior and Jerry all nodded.

"That's good, thanks guys"

"Eh, it was nothing"

"See Danno baby, it will get better. I love you, I love you so much"

"I love you too" Danny wheezed before the paramedics surrounded him.

 **How'd you find it? I wasn't so sure about the ending but it was the best I ended up with. I would appreciate any reviews with HELPFUL advice or ideas for improvements. Thanks!**

 **~ AmIThatWeird**


End file.
